I didnt want to change, but i had to
by iiN THe ENd
Summary: jude harrisons life is falling apart.. she is now homeless, her label is making her change, her sister is hitting on her producer but one person turns her life upside down note :no pairs to start


Okay my last story didn't go to well so im gonna try again okay?

**THIS IS A FIC WITH NO DESIGNATED CHARACTER PAIRINGS OKAY?**

Storyline:

1. Takes place after "Viciousness"

2. Kat and Jude are fighting

3. Jude is still sitting on the porch thinking

4. Sadie has her own apartment

5. Jude + Jamie no

6. Sadie + Tommy no

The fanfic:

Judes thoughts: bad luck comes in three, check ,best friends are hard to handle, check, my life is falling apart piece by piece? check

Jude stands up and goes inside her house, she sees her mom at the table

with a stack of papers

Jude's mom: Jude honey,

I have some news

jude: okay shoot

Judes mom: im ugh moving in with Stan (divorce lawyer, I think please correct me if im wrong)

Judes thoughts: so its true my life is falling apart,

Jude lets out a frustrated sigh and grabs her backpack heading out the door. She arrives at gmajor to be greeted by Darius explaining that she has a new deadline, she isn't really paying attention until she sees Tommy come up looking disheveled Tommy: Jude lets get to work

Sadie walks out of studio c a couplke seconds later disheveled and trying to fix her make up

tommy:ugh jude

jude: try washing off the lipstick next time Tommy, unless your gonna be putting it on from now on, a tip of advice: use clear with no sparkles

Tommy touches his lips with his forefingers and finds he has a dark red lipstick on him

he sends a glare to Sadie who shrugs it off

tommy: jude

jude: save it, you don't have to explain oh by the way its all over your neck too

thinkin: bet he has it a few other places too

tommy: oh(looks dumfound) well yeah studio, record, um now

Jude: um no not today I um have to do this um thing to um (trying to think of an excuse) go to

Jude starts walking to the door and when she reaches the door puts a hand on the nob and turns back to look at Darius and Tommy. Tommy sees her face full of anger and sadness, Tommy's thoughts: oh that must have been bad for her

jude starts walking in a familiar direction but when she see kat and Jamie holding hands she breaks down and lets the tears fall freely. "Jude?" a voice calls, jude turns around. "speed what do you want, im really not in the mood for games" speed rolls up on roller blades "um why don't we go chill at my place" he says as he grabs her hand. He laces his fingers in hers "Okay"

They arrive at speed's place and sit on the couch, "Jude what happened, you don't have to tell if you don't want" speed say the last part in a voice just above a whisper

Jude: well (tells him everything up to when she bumped into him near Jamie's house)

speed: wow um I don't know what to say (reaches his arm around her shoulder)

Jude sighs comfortably,"nothing ,you don't have to say anything speed just being here is enough" Jude closes her eyes and soon falls asleep

speed sits and watches for a brief moment before picking her up and tucking her neatly in-between the sheets of his bed, speed then walked over and hoped in on the other side. He then turns to Jude thinking "what a beautiful girl, how could anyone hurt her like this.. She's never done anything wrong" he then slowly drifts off to sleep

3 hours later Jude's phone goes off to the tune of "not standing alone", waking the sleeping pair. "Morning sleepyhead" speed said desperately trying to lighten the mood. Jude lets out a soft chuckle then a slight murmur. She open the phone and sees Tommy's picture flashing and slips out a small smile. Speed sees this and his face turns to small frown thinking "Tommy always gets her, doesn't she see he's just gonna hurt her again ?"

Jude then closes the phone and turns to Speed. "Speed thank you so much", she says with a big smile "for what ?" speed says rubbing it in. Jude gives him a light smack on the side"ugh for being her for-with me, through all of this, it means a lot" Speed is grinning now,"what I just gave you probably the most heartfelt thing I've ever said in my life and all you can do is smile ? (giggling)"

speed: nah I can do this (leans in and kisses her)

jude:oh

speed: not the reaction I was waiting for Harrison

jude: what? was it this? (Leans in and gives him a passionate kiss)

speed: yeah but it was more of a make out session

Jude laughs," calm down where not going that far besides where not together." Speed starts to frown"what"? Jude trying to stifle her laughter, Speed is starting to smile "oh I get it " speed pulls Jude up off the bed and onto his lap

"Jude Harrison would you accept an offer to accompany the great spiederman to a dinner and movie on Friday night? "

Jude: hmm I have other options you know

speed wraps his arms around her and pushes her on the bed .Speed is now on top of Jude passionately kissing her

Jude: (breathing heavily) okay vincey bear

speed: oh you are so gonna pay for that

leans in and kisses her again

thinking: I am so doing that more often


End file.
